dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon World
"Dungeon World" (ダンジョン Wワールド Danjon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Several cards in this world feature characters from the Buddyfight anime series as characters in a RPG. Dungeon World's card frame resembles a wall in a dungeon and features a treasure chest. Playstyle Dungeon World's main theme is emulating an RPG-like experience. Several of Dungeon World's effects involve mini-games such as playing Rock-Paper-Scissors or the opponent picking one of two cards that represent the luck element of RPGs. The Adventurers represent players of an RPG and focus on gaining advantages from link attacking, simulating party members working together. There are also certain Mission cards that act like "quests" in that certain conditions need to be fulfilled. Of course, when fulfilled, these Mission cards reward the player. The Dungeon Enemy as the name suggests, represent enemies found during RPGs and are more focused on beatdown strategies and activating effects when destroyed. Though typically antagonistic towards the Adventurers, some have abilities that require cooperation from the Adventurers in order to activate. The Demon Lords help to further enhance the abilities of Dungeon Enemies and can even activate specific abilities that require Demons Lords such as "respawning" more monsters or even activating devastating, world-destroying plans. The Knights help to assist the Adventurers and specialize in dual-wielding items into battle. Knights also have abilities that activate when two items are equipped, further enhancing the dual-wielding strategy. The Folktale are based around fairy tales. They send monsters to the Soul of their Item when they're destroyed so they can then be called mid-battle phase. Attributes *Adventurer *Brave *Charge *Construct *Darkness *Defense *Demon Lord *Demonic Beast *Destruction *Disaster (Attribute) *Divine Guardians *Dragon *Dragon Lord *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Dungeon Master *Fire *Fire Power *Folktale *Get *Hero *Hundred Demons *Knight *Magic Power *Monk *Recovery *Soldier *Staff *Summon *Team GM *Thief *Thunder Empire *Trap *Undead *Weapon *Wizard Archetypes *Akatsuki *Cobalt *Miserea *Mission *Monster Egg (Archetype) *Mother Dragon *Ozon *Slime List of Dungeon World cards Flags *Dungeon World (card) Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Growles Wand *Illusions Folktale, Echt Biblio *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Magical Beast Tamer Flute, G'boy *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Purgatory Demon Warrior's Armor (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Glory Shield, Order Guard *Staff of Monster Master, Alerta *Staff of the Calm King, Rod of Miserea *Sword of Glory, Order Edge *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Thunder Emperor's Symbol *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Abominable Ritual *Blessing of Nereus *Bind Trap *Bonus Quest *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Chevre of Madness *Command of the Water Lord *Continue! *Dangerous Bed of Damage (Dual Card/Danger World) *Dangerous Fuse *Deadly Serious Teuffel *Deflection *Delusion Explode!? *Demon Lord Castle in the Sky, Satsuki Palace (Dual Card/Hero World) *Demon Lord's Armor *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Demon Lords' Invasion *Dig a Hole *Divine Protection of Shalsana *Dragon Blessing (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Encouragement of the White Veil *Enemin Gold α *Evil Deity Altar *Forced Summoning: Shalsana *Glacious Defense Wall *Golden Treasurebox *Grim Asche *Hawkeye *Hexen's Ritual *Hidden Crossbow *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse *Illusions Tea Time *Interception Barrier *Magical Eyes Release! *Merit Awards Ceremony *Miracle Fighters (Dual Card/Katana World) *Mission Card "Adventurer Guild, Aibo Academy" *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" *Mission Card "Party Formed!" *Mission Card "Looking for Group!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Mission Card of Judgment, "Great Spell, Apocalypse" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mission Complete, "Extreme Great Spell Apocalypse Day" (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mother Dragon Returns *Obstinacy Drink, Bunny Call *Oracle of Tuval *Pillar of Fire *Pre-emptive Strike! *Quiescence of Cassiade *Razed Castle Town *Red Cape Brulee! *Reset Button *Rolling Punch *Rolling Stone *Secret Arts of the Water Lord *Secret Spikes *Slow Slow Swallow *Smile Charm *Summer Recollection 2017, "Field of Sunflowers" *Summon Trap *Temptating Tenzer *Thunderbolt Marked Urn *Trap Room *Trap Up *Unfreezing *Wonder Princess Impacts *Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" *Dead End Crush! *Fortune Select! *Full Strash Formation *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! *Marchen Decoration *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker *Archaic Weapon Pilot, Dash (Dual Card/Hero World) *Apprentice Sister, Hanako (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Bronze Golem, Jaish *Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dispatcher from Assassin Circle, Sakate (Dual Card/Katana World) *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Empress, Queen Ageha (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Evil Dryad *Fate Skeleton *Gold Monster Egg *Heat Blade, Joker *Magic Mirror *Mameshiba, Cobalt *Masked Swordsman, Kiri (Dual Card/Legend World) *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh *Monster Egg *Ozon B *Ozon B's Cat *Princess of the Azure Skies, Ku (Dual Card/Hero World) *Proto Golem, Jariim *Seven Dwarfs *Shining Up!! Hanako *Silver Monster Egg *Snow White, Krista *Suspicious Craftsman, Gara (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Thunderblade Joker (Dual Card/Legend World) *Vampire, Shura (Dual Card/Danger World) *Yellowbat Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki *Armored Knights Leader, Genesis (Dual Card/Hero World) *Basilisk Slime *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Battle Master, Ban (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Big Surprise Pandora *Black Dragon's Priest, Gremlin (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Black Knight of Clarity, El Quixote (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Bladewing Phoenix "SD" *Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Caplico Life! Noboru *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Champion of Arena, Rouga *Chivalrous Thief of Justice, Mukuro (Dual Card/Hero World) *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Dachs, Cobalt *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Death Dragon Knight, Davide (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Death Summoner, Kageura (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Demon Lord's Arm, Sofia (Dual Card/Legend World) *Demon Lord's Fang, Rouga (Dual Card/Danger World) *Demon Lord's Puppet, Terumi (Dual Card/Legend World) *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Entangle Roper *Evil-Break *Fist Fighter of Blistering Kicks, Kanata (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Former Province Baron, Shido (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Friends of the Braves, Baku & Kuguru *Gossip Burglar, Paruko (Dual Card/Hero World) *Guiding Demon, Dyingas *Guild Guider, Tsurugi & Stella (Dual Card/Hero World) *Gummy Slime *Head of Security, Shido (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Hunter, Jordan *Iron Golem, Nasr *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Knight of Tender Love, Philia *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Knight of Victory Odds, Vict *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Living Mad Gazer *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Man-Eating Wolff *Master Clown, Dark Fox (Dual Card/Katana World) *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Merchant of Darkness, Jin (Dual Card/Katana World) *Mimic with a Prize *Missile Magician, Addrick *Omni Lords' Loyal Knight, El Quixote *One Gauge Demon *Overturn Knight, El Quixote *Ozon A *Perforating Trickster, Pitt *Princes from the East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dual Card/Katana World) *Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Province Baron, Shido *Purgatory Demonic Swordsman (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Red Riding Hood, Ema *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol *Sage, Kuguru *Schwarz Hexen *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Self-Proclaimed Healing Alchemist, Kabala *Sleeping Princess, Steph *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Tempting Trickster, Iyan *The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dual Card/Dragon World) *The Twelfth Witch *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand *Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Trust Envoy, Sephleed *Twin Tail Incubus *Wandering Knight, Roy *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Archdemon *Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus (Dual Card/Danger World) *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Bladewing Phoenix *Bladewing Raven *Blue Knight, Noboru *Brave, Drum *Craftsman, Baku *Daybreak Knight, Neos Adele *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Demon Lord of Rebellion, Rebellious *Doberman, Cobalt *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *Ideal Prince *Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu (Dual Card/Legend World) *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Jade Golem Shaytan *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Master Monk, Suzumi (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Ozon C *Purgatory Block *Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Pure White Envoy, Whitia *Remote Trickster, Lone Remote *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *Returning Brave, Drum *Revenger, Ikazuchi *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Shadow Wielder, Wataru (Dual Card/Magic World) *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Skull Golem, Mazubaha *Steel Golem, Futoff *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea *Three Knights of Konoe, Nano-Guardians (Dual Card/Katana World) *Thunder Spartis *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote *Trouble Ghost, Shuffler X *Tutor of the Four Deities, Suzaku (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Twin-fanged Knight, Versellia *Vagabond, Munechika (Dual Card/Katana World) *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dual Card/Dragon World) Size 3 *Archbishop, Genma (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix *Black Winged Demon Lord, Abygale (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Brave of the Sun, Gao *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Lumiere *CHAOS Orser Kleinz *CHAOS Radromarl *CHAOS Slime *CHAOS Zoruaga *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Demon Lord, Gagnar *Demon Lord, Gagnar "Second Form: Iron Hand" *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Demon Lord of the Hundred Demons, Yamigedo *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dual Card/Katana World) *Gold-laying Dragon, Mother Dragon *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Guardian Dragon of Nativity, Mother Dragon *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dual Card/Danger World) *Hellhound Lord, Bolzoye Cobalt Lord *Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *Ice Form, Van Greysia *Illusions Dragon, Red Cape Dragon *Illusions Dragon, Snow White Dragon *Illusions Dragon, Thorns Dragon *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Iron Cyclops *Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *King Gummy Slime *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Master Skeleton *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *Ozon Z *Professional Battleman, Aadalbert *Quintessence Crystal Demon Lord, Athora (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Resurrected Demon Wolf, Fenrir (Dual Card/Legend World) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) *Tosa Hound, Cobalt *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dual Card/Magic World) *Vortex Demon Lord, Drum (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Wandering Salaryman Buddyfighter, Amigo★Takata Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Fake Knight, Legion *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" *Fake Keeper, Crimson Arrogant Category:Beast Universe